


Manifested Dreams

by LilLegalLoli94



Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Allura is a rosy maple moth, Comfort, Cunnilingus, Evangeline is a yellow garden spider, F/F, Groping, Kinktober 2020, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nightmares, Somnophilia, Vaginal Fingering, Venom Saliva, spider and moth romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26924755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilLegalLoli94/pseuds/LilLegalLoli94
Summary: How strong is love?Is it strong enough to break through the natural order of the world? Strong enough to defeat a spider's nature? Strong enough to keep her hunger at bay? Or can love even exist between a predator and her prey?Week 2 (Day 10) of Kinktober: Somnophilia
Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946560
Kudos: 9
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Manifested Dreams

Fangs sank deep into passive flesh—soft, yielding and sweet. The life of her prey, still warm and pulsing, pooled over her tongue and slid down her throat with ease. Such rich flavors. Such a savory taste, it made her hunger greedy, gulping her down without reserve or etiquette. She couldn’t resist, biting deeper into her bounded guest and drinking away at her essence.

How could such a delectable piece of living flesh exist in this world? Who could produce such intoxicating aromas that bade her to forego her manners and elegance? To feast like some brainless brute without any passion for the gourmet. Who? Who?

A bony hand caressed her cheek, body sucked dry and left as nothing but skin and bone. It did not push her away. Even if it had the strength, it showed no resistance. Only tenderness and a cold touch that seeped into her heart. Her eyes traced up her prey’s neck to its face for the first time in her feeding, climbing up hollowed cheeks and sunken eyes, and, despite its weathered, paled appearance, found a familiar soul fading away in that distance, loving gaze.

She drew away from the body, the meal sitting in her stomach threatening to claw its way back up and waste the once in a lifetime delicacy. A hand pressed to her lips and her body fell back, head shaking as tears filled her eyes and washed over her face.

“What’s the matter?” her prey asked, her voice a raspy whisper that barely broke past her lips. “There’s still so much more to eat, my love.” Her body pulled itself up, a corpse rising like a puppet slowly breaking apart. Bones wrapped around her, embracing her and climbing over her body. “Eat… until nothing is left.”

“No!”

Evangeline’s eyes snapped open with a sharp gasp, peering into the dark shadows caked over the ceiling. They shifted between the faces hanging over her body, slowly finding and naming each twisted grin that she grew to count in her restless nights. Her body began to recognize the familiar setting, the familiar springs and padding that pushed against her back and the familiar feel of the blanket beneath her fingers.

 _A dream_ , her hand wiped at the sweat clinging to her forehead and the hair that went along with it. _Just a dream_ , she called it, feeling the relief slowly cleanse her mind of the fear faced in such delusions.

How could such a thing ever cross her mind? How could it conjure up such vivid illusions to her own lover’s demise? And by her own fangs and her own venom too. She could never. She would never. But there was a truth beneath such dreams, inescapable desires buried deep under the conscious mind. Despite everything she did, despite the ones she loved, she was still just a spider meant to feed on the one that meant the most to her.

She felt the pinpricks stabbing at the back of her eyes, threatening her with tears that felt so meaningless. Who cries over a dream, anyway? What grown adult still cries over dreams that vanish as soon as they open their eyes? She told herself to look at her slumbering lover, still plump and pink, each breath coming at a slow and easy pace as she dreamed her sweet dreams.

Allura was still there, alive and well. Evangeline had not killed her. There wasn’t even a single scratch on her body, not a single bruise dotting her flesh because Evangeline was a gentle lover. A tender giver that offered nothing but pleasure and bliss for the sweet rosy moth that slept by her side. She could give her a kiss right now in this defenseless state and she would not hurt her.

Evangeline moved to prove herself right, turning to press her chest into Allura’s back while her hips hugged to the curves of her body. She could kiss her, she thought as she pressed her lips to the nape of her neck through her golden locks, and she’d feel nothing but delight. Her fangs did not need to find her flesh, they merely needed to keep out of the way of her tongue.

Allura liked things sweet, perhaps having a taste for an intense heat but sweet is what really worked her up. Evangeline knew this. She knew because she could never hurt her Allura. She could never be the mindless embodiment of hunger that her dream liked to think she was. It wasn’t possible because Allura liked it sweet and Evangeline loved Allura at her pinnacle of pleasure.

Her fingers dust the hair from Allura’s neck and shoulder, tucking the strands closer to the pillow they shared before pressing open kisses along the surface. Her lips caressed her skin, sending a soft groan ripping from Allura’s chest.

See? How could a monster pull out such delectable noises with her kiss?

She kissed her more, licking the savory residue from her body and dipping into the crook of her neck. Allura was a delicious morsel but Evangeline would not sink past the barrier of flesh. Even as the drool began to pool in her mouth, venom mixing with her saliva, she would not drip her poison into Allura’s lifestream. She bade her fangs to calm themselves, to stay away from their breaking point. A gentle nudge, but that’s all they could take; a simple graze as she licked and kissed at Allura’s neck.

Her fingers felt up the fuzzy scales that lined her body, trailing up the sides of her waist and pressing into the fold underneath her breast. They prodded into the supple flesh, tasting their springy vitality at their fingertips. Such soft breasts, Evangeline’s hands could hardly resist groping at them, pulling their bodies closer while her fingers and palm worked together to knead her velvety bosom.

Allura’s nipple hardened between her fingers, a soft moan humming behind pursed lips with every subtle brush against the sides of her fingers. Such lively little nipples that Evangeline loved to tease, lips closing in at the rim of Allura’s ear to whisper her commentary but it was not her voice that floated past her lips. A tongue traced along the outer line of her ear, feeling her head squirm into the pillow to escape the ticklish sensation.

She blew her mirth into her ear, a slight jolt rocketing into Evangeline’s chest at the sudden breeze. Her hips pressed back, bucking into delicious curves and stroking the pyre taking hold of Evangeline’s core with the supple shape of her ass. Her lips continued to suckle on her ear while her fingers continued to play in the softness of her breast and the stiffness of her nipple.

She wondered what she was dreaming about as she let out those little whimpers. If she was continuing to make her squirm and writhe in her blissful visions just as she did on their bed. Was Allura imagining her caresses guiding her along through the euphoric abyss? A skillful guide taking her on a journey through the peaks and the valleys; through the high tides and the shallows to find the climax of ecstasy.

Was the version of Evangeline in those carefree delusions better than the real thing? She could never be truly certain but she was determined to not lose out to her own illusion.

A hand pressed between the mattress and Allura’s waist, squeezing around the side of her body and dipping into her inner thighs. Her knees jolted under their blanket and locked her legs into a tight clasp. The way her hips moved and her legs grinded together in small, tight motions told Evangeline that she was trying to get a head start into the pleasurable friction that her lower lips so desperately craved.

A chuckle whispered in her chest and her curling lips ceased their sucking. “Allura,” she called her, fingers pressing deeper into her juicy thighs. “Open up for me.”

Not many knew what a spider’s purr sounded like. Not many more knew that spiders could even purr. But as she coaxed those thighs to part and pulled a sleepy groan from those full lips, a rumble shook through her throat that could rival the most content feline.

The resistance in her clasped legs loosened and Evangeline’s fingers fell even deeper into their intense heat. “Good girl,” she hummed away into her ear, sinking the tips of her fingers into her succulent folds.

She had barely gotten down to business and the moth’s slick was already slipping Evangeline’s fingers through her lower lips. Sometimes she impressed herself with how little effort it took to get Allura wet and dripping. She knew her Allura. Knew what got her hips shaking and wincing under her immaculate touch. Knew how to send the shivers down her spine and into the furthest reaches of her fingers and toes. She knew it all because her Allura was nowhere near the level of junk food to be mindlessly consumed. Her Allura was meant to be enjoyed, savored and preserved like a priceless treasure that one was meant to keep rather than spend or barter. Her Allura was meant for appreciation and admiration, never for consumption.

Lingering images from her dream clawed its way to the surface, an echoing voice sounding in the back of her head. It beckoned her to eat, to feed her gluttony and forego her greed. Cake was meant to be eaten, not kept and Allura was the sweetest slice Evangeline would ever find in this lifetime.

She shoved the thought away with Allura’s scent, pressing her nose deep into her golden mane while her fingers pressed into her clit. Soft whimpers climbed up Allura’s throat, tingling Evangeline’s lips and tickling her ears. _Don’t you hear that_ , she asked the monster nagging and tapping away at the back of her head, _such cries only come from the loved and the living. The last gasps may be sweet but they are fleeting, dying with their breath. But like this… like this I can hear her voice time and time again. Greed was better. Greed was good._

Evangeline’s fingers grew restless with each sleepy groan mixing her with pleasured hums. Stirring, interweaving their pitches and making for a delicious cocktail that buzzed between her ears. It played the melody behind her fingers’ dancing, marking the strokes and teasing dips with its easy sways and gentle swing. They followed Allura’s rhythm, easing into her tempo and following her flow.

Her fingertips caressed the line of her slit, sampling the slippery silk of her inner lips before gently slipping a digit inside. She pushed her way in slowly and carefully, pausing when she heard a strained groan push through Allura’s throat. Her eyes watched her stir, felt her body adjusting against her before settling back with a soft sigh. Her inner walls relaxed around her, accepting and permitting her to reach in further.

Relief ran through Evangeline’s chest, finding comfort in the idea that she had not disturbed her Allura so much that it would rouse her from her slumber. She breathed out the tension into the nape of Allura’s neck before pressing a kind kiss to the patch of rosy flesh. Her finger pressed in deeper, going until she felt her moist warmth hit her knuckles and pulled out again. She kept her strokes steady, working gradually to a brisk pace that had her clenching walls pulsing from more. And when she could slip herself in and out freely, she added a second.

The twins kept things interesting for Allura’s twitching pussy, mixing up their pace and lingering in their plunge to allow the tips a turn to explore and discover her little intricacies. Allura’s lips fell open, letting her pants and groans fall more frequently and without restraint. Evangeline wanted to taste that heated breath quickening against her own lips, wanting to dip her tongue into her sounds and feel them echoing in her body. It made Evangeline’s lips feel unbearable dry and worked her mind to crave her kiss—an undeniable thirst that could not be resisted for much longer.

The hand on Allura’s breast moved up past her collarbone and pressed its fingers against her jaw. They tilted her face closer, inching her lips into Evangeline’s range. She trialed her kisses along her cheek, tracing an affectionate path from the corner of her mouth to the fullness of her lips. A gentle suck pulled at her lower lip, tasted the sweet nectar lingering on their surface. She pressed another and her tongue gave the tiniest lick into their slight parting. And the third washed away the slow and the steady and drowned it under a feverish tide. Crashing waves in her stomach demanded her tongue go in deeper, to erase the ocean’s salt and nourish herself within Allura’s sugared spring.

Her thirsty cravings led her to lean over Allura’s body, pulling her hands to manipulate the slumbering form into laying on her back. A knee pressed between her heated thighs, slipping and prying them apart for her hips. And she slid her hips right into Allura’s, pressing her pelvis into her and feeling the moistness built up between her legs smearing into her skin.

She kept up a steady grind, a hand folding a leg to her waist before pressing their groping grip into the supple, mouth-watering flesh of her thigh and into her ass. She tasted Allura’s voice line her tongue. Her slacked jaw readily let out more of her moans and gasps—encouraging praises that pushed her hips harder and angled her thrusts to hit her clit just right.

Going hard in some places and softer in others; feverish for one minute and drawling in the next second, a sensual dance for Allura’s pleasure as well as her own. Feeling the hitches and nicks in breathing vibrating against her skin fueled the growing bonfire in her stomach and slipped a subtle groan from her own chest. Every lick made her pussy twitch for attention. And every shift between their squirming bodies made her mind that much more aware of the slippery feeling growing between her lower lips.

She let it grow, let Allura’s pleasure be her own as she dragged her lips’ tender caresses down the midline of her torso. They made a detour to the perky mounds of her breasts and a pitstop at her navel. The muscle in Allura’s stomach tensed and giggled with Evangeline’s trailing tongue tracing the lovely shape of her belly button. And when her lips felt satisfied with their short distraction, they carried on to their destination.

Her soft scales only got silkier and more delicate the lower her lips traveled, tickling her like feathers on a teaser. She licked the tingle from her lips, readying them for the next course.

Gentle motions moved Allura’s thighs further apart, careful to not strain her too much in her dreams. Evangeline gave a quick glance, her gaze flickering over her body at the slight turn of Allura’s head. She gave a soft groan and pressed the balls of her wrists into her eyes before she settled her hands by her face, sighing back into her deep slumber.

Evangeline breathed over Allura’s thigh, her challenge not yet forfeited and her task continued on. A soft smile curled over her lips as she pressed a kiss to her inner thigh. _So precious_ , she thought of her lovely moth, her little stirs and childish groans… She could die for this peace, to never have her Allura change a thing about her carefree nature. A treat for their trust—for their bond.

A monster would shatter this without a second thought. They would throw in the bitterness of regret and grief and turn the string that tied them together into a fragile thread ready to snap at the tiniest pull. That would be a monster’s will. It would be a monster’s pleasure. But not Evangeline’s. Course flavors were not fit for her palate. Tender affection, loving caresses, those suited Evangeline’s taste much better.

She kissed her again, inching just a bit closer to her twitching opening fluttering under the breezy draft hitting her. She caught its slight movements at the corner of her eyes, letting out a soft chuckle against her body. It felt only right to give it a kiss. _Just a little peck_ , her lips considered as they pressed their light touch down onto her clit. And then maybe another, pressing themselves into the exposed inner lips of her vulva. The smearing taste hitting the corner of her mouth made her tongue press for another into the other side.

Over and over, her mouth played with excuses to coat her lips in the silk of her sex, to find all her hidden corners and remind them just how much they were loved. She licked the valleys on either side of her clit, slipping close to the edge of her entrance but not quite ready to indulge just yet. It walked the edge that led down to the sensitive nub and felt the shift from its hood to its flesh press into the tip of her tongue. Curiosity and a wandering nature told it to trace its shape into the surface of her tongue and Evangeline would not deny it its whimsical pleasures.

It drew circles around the small shape, pressing into the hood and imprinted its peak into her taste buds. Her lows tasted the shivers running from her entrance and going deep into the moistened cavern of her pussy. Her highs peeked at the quivers in her chest that rolled into her stomach and the gentle sounds that accompanied them both. Every inch was worth the strain behind her licks and they deserved every drop accumulating in her mouth.

She gave the organ a moment of respite and allowed her lips a turn in loving her Allura’s darling, little, sensitive bead. They wrapped around her and suckled as pressed lips were wont to do. Her suction pulled her clit further into her mouth, a gentle tugging that tickled her thighs and buckled her hips. With a soft pop, the pressure was released and Evangeline took in a quick breath before burying her lips back into their work.

They licked her like soft served ice cream, starting at a wider circumference and closing onto a point. She sucked away every drop of her sweet fluid in their way, filling her mouth with its succulent flavors. Her stomach rumbled for more, a purr working through her chest and humming in her throat. She let it buzz against Allura’s clit and felt a jolt push back into her jaw.

Evangeline drew away slightly, giving her head a moment to calm the warm tingles steadily building up into an overheating explosion. Her breathing felt heavy in her lungs, every inhale filling her nose with an intoxicating scent that drugged her thoughts. She reminded herself of the only bit of her Allura she could consume, reminding her hunger and greed of the compromise lying before her. This, she could eat. This, she could let slide down her throat, let the deep gulps splash into her stomach and settle into the deepest depths of her body.

Feed here, nowhere else, just here.

Her tongue reached out past her lips, determined to be the first to feel that smooth, sleek flesh against its surface. It dove into Allura’s body and tasted the wince that wrung her inner walls into a tight coil. A soft hiss ran past Allura’s clenched teeth before her jaw released into a moaning sigh.

Evangeline lapped away at the reservoir between her thighs, sucking and slurping it down her throat, but despite the moist richness of the fluids washing down her esophagus, it only served to make her thirstier, driving her cravings into a maddening obsession. Her lips with their taut hold on her pussy moved over her gasping entrance, clearing away the slick nectar with her salivating tongue.

Flavors mixed inside her body, a spice building and dribbling from her budding opening. It decorated Evangeline’s lips, drove the glutton in her towards insatiable hunger. Her starvation was met with a generous stream of honey so endless and plentiful that even the bees in their hives would envy her personal supply. They’d think her a selfish, greedy spider for keeping such a prized treasure all to herself.

Her pride relished in the fantasy, in the idea of this succulent, bountiful blossom being hers and hers alone. Every drop of her, every fiber and scale on her body was meant for her. Beautiful, rosy legs spread wide for her frantic tongue because she was only meant for her.

Allura’s moans fed the frenzy turning Evangeline’s mind to static and thoughts to white noise. They left room for nothing else in her mind, nothing but primitive feelings and carnal desires. Her worries and anxieties of her predatory nature were shoved away mercilessly. There was no room to be afraid of a boogeyman looming in the furthest reaches of her mind. There was no time to give to the dark shadows plaguing her sleepless nights and disturbing dreams. There was only euphoria and the unquenchable need to consume and forget.

Evangeline drank her love until those last, lingering images of her form and her fangs devouring Allura were nothing but little blips at the back of her eyes. Her tongue doubled its efforts until those faded ideas were smaller than the specks of dust dancing at the edge of her peripherals. Desperation to keep her mind in such ignorance inspired her jaw to push past its ache and overcompensate her sin with overwhelming affection. She licked and sucked and pulled moan after heavy moan to drown the guilt.

Evangeline was good to her. She was good. Even with her hunger, even with her nature, she was good…

Even the heaviest of sleepers could not bear the pressure such lips induced into the body and Allura was not such a deep sleeper to be spared.

Allura woke with a startled gasp, eyes staring at the ceiling while her mind worked through the sensations engulfing every nerve in her body. Her voice broke through her throat faster and harder than what her consciousness was ready for in the coming seconds after her awakening. Despite her confusion, she found the command to look and see what was making her body squirm and kept her hips and thighs at an unbearably hot temperature.

She lifted the blanket for a clearer view and peered through the dark shadow shrouding the space between her legs. An eye flickered up to meet her hooded gaze before the tongue shoved its way deeper into her pussy, feeling it bend and shake against its demanding will.

“Eva?” she barely managed to get out her lover’s name, “What are you-” her moans devastated the remainder of her inquiry, derailing and sending her train of thought cascading into a gorge where not even the spark of an idea could escape from its depths.

She reached for her, trembling fingers grasping at her dark locks and pushing at her head. A silent plea for mercy, for a moment of respite for her buckling body. But such a plea was too soft for Evangeline to hear, too quiet to break through the voice screaming at her spider to carry on.

“Wai-” Allura’s voice fell like shattered glass, fragments dusting her lips and lingering beneath her heated gasps, “Eva… hot… so… hot…”

No, not just hot. She’s felt the inferno, tasted its embers leaving their scorching touch on the very depths of her being. She felt them sink into her soul, loved their licking wisps warming her stomach. She adored the heat but this felt like so much more than just that, more than a comforting bonfire tickling her toes with its tingles.

Past the heat was a liquid, a molten substance sinking and corroding the walls of her sanity. It dripped through her body, flooding her veins like magma. It liquified everything it touched; a mess of indistinguishable pools left behind in its rush to her clit. What did she call this feeling? What popped into her head in the wake of such a destructive force?

It popped in again, flickering before her dimming vision and prickling her tongue with its name: melting. She was melting away into nothing, dissolving into a fluid mush that could neither feel nor think. Allura didn’t think she’d feel such an intense concentration again past their first time. When her Evangeline’s restraints were low and her instincts were high; when the venom just kept coming and coming not knowing when to stop.

Back then, Allura thought she could die like that. That she would be content and at peace if her last moments were filled with such heat. But now, she couldn’t do it. She couldn’t face death with the same adorations as her younger self—couldn’t look at it with such fascination that brought stars to her eyes. Not when she knew the loneliness and heartache that would remain within her beloved. She loved her too much to die by her fangs.

Her fingers reached to Evangeline, beckoning for her attention. The task was as easy as taking a dish from a starving dog but she worked those last few signals shooting through her nervous system to pull Evangeline’s head up. She pulled past the locked position in her neck and tilted her eyes up to meet hers. Soft irises, heavenly and sweet, looked to her precious Evangeline like she was an angel that could do no wrong. Like a purity that could never be tainted. And she smiled, her heart racing with her unwavering devotion.

“Eva,” the sound past through easier without the assault of her tongue battering her inner walls, “It’s okay… You’re okay. Come to me, Eva. Come closer.”

Her pulls were little more than a light tug but Evangeline followed her direction, lifting her body up and laying their torsos together. Open legs welcomed her between her thighs. Wrapping arms welcomed her into a comforting, kind embrace. Gentle fingers laced themselves within the dark, ebony locks, tips picking through the golden streaks that decorated the pitch-black color. She pushed one such strand behind her ear and pressed a tender kiss to her temple.

“Good, Eva… My Eva is so good. I love you, Eva… I love my gentle spider…”

Her words almost broke Evangeline, pricks of tears stinging at her eyes. Truly, a moth like Allura was much too good for her. How did she ever fall for a spider like her?

***

With their bodies calmed and the cool, serenity of the night washing over their minds, the two laid within the tangles of their sheets, Evangeline’s ear pressed to Allura’s chest and Allura’s fingers running through Evangeline’s hair.

Allura’s mind was still awake, thoughts reviving and twinkling in the twilight of their afterglow. She asked in a voice free of judgment, “Do you want to talk about what all that was about?”

Evangeline’s lips pursed in a tight light, biting back the churning in her stomach at the conjured image brought back to life. “I…” she started, “I had a bad dream…”

“A bad dream?” Allura echoed.

Evangeline nodded and continued, “You were there and I was… I was eating you… literally. I was eating you as if I couldn’t get enough of you. Like I had been dying to sink my fangs into your flesh and drink you until there wasn’t a drop left. By time I realized what I was doing, I had already turned you into a shriveled husk.

“The me in that dream… it scared me. It got me believing that I could do something so despicable to you, someone I love so dearly. I would never want to hurt you and I wanted to prove to myself that I could never hurt you… But in the end, I…”

“That’s enough, now,” Allura stopped her before she could upset herself anymore than she already was. “I understand. You were scared there was some hidden desires behind that dream, is that right?”

She gave a short nod of her head.

“Well, you can rest assured that I’ll never let that happen. Just like tonight, I’ll pull you from it and hold you close. Just like this,” her arms gave a tight squeeze and released within a single beat. “I won’t let you do that to yourself because there’s so much more I want to see and experience with you. Death is too permanent to indulge in too soon, so let’s see the world together first. We can worry about the nightmares after. Okay?”

“Yeah…” she whispered in a sigh, her body sinking into the pull of Allura’s flesh.

A yawn escaped her, brushing over Allura’s fluffy scales and tickling her with its breath. She giggled and pressed a sweet peck to her forehead. “Get some sleep. And, if that dream troubles you again, be sure to wake me up this time. Alright?”

Evangeline gave a soft chuckle and nuzzled her cheek into her nurturing bosom. “Okay,” she answered with a smile and closed her eyes under Allura’s gentle strokes.

For the rest of the night, Evangeline had nothing but pleasant dreams. And, when she woke up, she found her dream persisting on in the shape of a slumbering rosy maple moth snoring away softly in her arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my first attempt at somnophilia in this week's Kinktober prompt. I had this story in my head for a while but never really had the time, or the excuse, to write it out. The characters hop around from setting to setting so depending on the background this could be considered canon in a future work featuring these two depending on how their bodies work in the setting.  
> Please leave a kudos if you enjoyed and feel free to comment with your thoughts. Till next time.


End file.
